Unimportant Important Things
by DyingHerInnocence
Summary: Some important things that even not important to told about. hack G.U. drabbles. And... I found beta for this drabbles!
1. The World and Real World

This chapter has been beta-read (and edited) by **Blau**!! Thank you so much for your kindness.

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 1 – The World and Real World**

:The World:

It didn't come as much of a surprise when Haseo came upon AIDA in a field. Especially since he was hunting them.

"Alright… Let's do it…" He muttered, preparing himself to do something as he tried to concentrate.

"Come on… come on… I'm right… here…!" he cried.

Just as he was doing that, one of his dorm mate's knocked on the door.

"Class is about to start, Ryou…" said the boy. With no response coming, the boy shrugged and walked into the room.

"SKEIIIIITH!!!" Ryou screamed, causing the boy to jump and drop his books.

A day after the incident had occurred, Haseo approached Pi.

"I don't think I'll be able to hunt AIDA for awhile," Haseo said to Pi.

"Why?" she asked, looking confused.

"A classmate of mine walked into my room as I was activating Skeith... Now a bunch of my dorm mates are determined to get me away from the game."


	2. Sleeping Time

This chapter has been beta-read (and edited) by **Blau**!! Thank you so much for your kindness.

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 2 – Sleeping Time**

:The World, Canard's HOME:

Having just finished clearing a field, Haseo warped into Canard's home. Spotting only Gaspard, Haseo walked over to him.

"I'm tired… Lend me your stomach…" said Haseo to that beast player.

Understandably, Gaspard was confused. "Huh?"

Not caring about his guild member's confusion, Haseo laid down, putting his head on Gaspard's stomach. "Your stomach feels like a pillow…" he said, falling asleep rather quickly. Gaspard just shook his head.

After that Silabus come into the Guild. He looked tired too, and when he saw the sleeping Haseo on Gaspard's stomach, he also placed his head on there.

"You don't mind if one person joined, right, Gaspard:)" Silabus said, and then fell asleep too.

"Err… how about me? Where I can place my head when I sleeping?" whined Gaspard, frowning.


	3. What happen if

Thank you for all your reviews. I know I was really bad at writing English.

Well, this chapter is not too funny, though. I was really run out of idea.

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 3 - What happen if…**

:The World:

Haseo did hunting monsters like he was always doing. Atoli was with him, healed him and supported him. After fought some monster, Haseo sat down on the field and looked at Atoli.

"Atoli, did you remember when we hunting together like this when you wanted to told me about fun things we can got from The World?" The harvest cleric nodded quickly then smiled to Haseo. "Yeah, of course I remember!" said her cheerfully. The adept rogue seems thought something about it.

"Did you remember when I wanted to kicked some Golden Bird?" Atoli nodded once again, and then Haseo looked at her curiously. "What you would do if I kicked that Lucky Animal at that time?"

_:Atoli's Mind:_

"_Just shut up! This thing is born to be kicked!" Haseo ran to that small creature, and then kicked the Golden Bird. Atoli was just standing behind him silently, before she came closer to Haseo who look really happy because kicked the Golden Bird._

"_Haseo… you…" Her body was shaking, Haseo turn around to look at her. He smirked and placed his arms crossed on his chest. "What are you babbling about? Did you have any problem with that?"_

_After a minute, a kicked land down to Haseo's back. "You cold hearted man! How dare you hurting that innocent animal!?" She kicked the adept rogue again and again, made he a bit suffered with that. "Hey, stop it! Don't you… uwagh!" One of her kicks hit the boy's face. She was look like she didn't have any intention to stop it._

"_You were destroyer of peace and love! You awful! Terrible!"_

_:End Imagination:_

"Atoli, why are you giggling?" the older looked at her nervously, maybe a bit scared. She closed her mouth with her right hand, then smiling on him. "Nothing, just something not important…"

---------------

That is, another unimportant important story.

Well, I hope for reviews ;3


	4. X Form

Another chapter that also not funny, I hope I can get new inspiration with high humor qualities. T.T Still, I hope you read and review.

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 4 – X-Form**

"Zelkova, why my hacked form named X-Form?" asked Haseo to the shorter man. He smiled innocently, gazed at Haseo. "Why, Haseo? Are you not like it?" Haseo crossed his arms, he seemed thought something. "Not like that. Just curious" Zelkova smiled childishly at him. "Maybe that was the reason"

"Huh?" the silver haired man look confused. "What do you mean by that?" Zelkova put his hands together, still smiling. "X can mean mysterious or something forbidden. You know if it was named X-Form then that means that is mysterious form because it was created by hacked your character" explained Zelkova.

Haseo look satisfied, he smiled at that guild master of Moon Tree. "So, it was like that. Thank you, Zelkova" Zelkova shook his head. "It was lie, Haseo" Haseo expression changed. "Huh?"

"It just my thought, I didn't know why it named X-Form. Maybe just for make people curious" Haseo just silently gazed at Zelkova.

_Mystery stills a mystery, huh..._


	5. Guild Rank

Thanks for reviews! xD

Yeah, bad English as usually. I never really learn grammar because my teachers always said the important things to learn English was speaking. Since you can speak, grammar wasn't a big deal. But since I wrote fanfics in English, I just realized that grammar was _really really_ important. Maybe I should search a place to learn English deeply…

Well, another chapter… Hope it was funny, since I felt it rather _crispy_, though…

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 5 – Guild Rank**

"Haseo, our Guild rank had reaching rank 9!" Silabus said with amazed expression. Haseo just smiled to the Blade Brandier and looked at the Book of 1000. "Yeah, it reached maximum level for common guild…" Gaspard thought what Haseo have said, "Common? Well, let's work together to make our guild 'uncommon'…"

"I'll pass" said Haseo quickly. "Why, Haseo? It would be fun if our guild were famous!" The shadow warlock nodded after heard what Silabus have said. Haseo put his arms into his hips, "It's alright about that 'famous' thing, but never makes it 'uncommon'…" Silabus and Gaspard seemed not understand what Haseo talking about. Haseo just sighed and thought something, gazed at both of them.

_Uncommon mean raised our guild rank into highest rank, rank 10. And for that, we need more guild members, many of them, like Kestrel and Moon Tree. It'll be nice to have special area for your own guild. But, I thought I cannot handle that many people if only for handle Silabus and Gaspard were this hard…_

Haseo sighed again, leaving both of his guild members curious.


	6. Please Speak

First request! O.o

I was actually surprised when got the request. I thought no one will request a story to an amateur like me. Okay, another _crispy _chapter, an idea and request from **Kaiser Aldamon**. Read and review. ;3

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 6 – Please Speak**

:Mac Anu:

Haseo looked at the party list. Some was busy, some was offline, and some was available. His eyes gazed at three names, and then sighed.

_Those Azure knights were really strong. I was wondering, why they never talk? Why Aura made them like that? When I was hunting with them, sometimes I thought I was hunting with zombies…_

Seemed curious, Haseo send three short emails to them. It said that Haseo wanted to talk with them in Hulle Granz Cathedral (Why Haseo not invite them to party? Since maximum persons in party was only three, I didn't want to broke the rules). After send them those mails, he smiled, thought something.

_I guess I have an idea to make them speak…_

And he warped from Chaos gate.

:delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, Hulle Granz Cathedral:

Haseo looked around. Hulle Granz still as usually, it was calm, sacred, and holy area. He walked toward the door, opened it to get inside. As he expected, three of them was already been there. He gazed at them and crossed his arms. "So, did you know why I invited you here?" No answer, Haseo knew that. They never spoke after all.

"Okay, listen…" Haseo took a deep breath.

"… I will never invite you to party again! If you disagree with me, say something! Or… or… I will not allow you to see me again! Or… I will PK you! Just say something to make me not doing that! Or… I will tell to public about the truth of your characters! Damn… say something to stop me!" Three of them just watched the adept rogue silently. Haseo seemed not happy because he didn't get what he wanted. He kept trying, didn't want to gave up so easily.

"I will blackmail you if you don't say anything! I… I will do suicide (to my character) if you don't say anything to me…!!! Stop me, I beg you! I only want a word!" Haseo was still trying, even no answer from them. He got stressed himself.

"I will do anything you want to hear your voice! PLEASE. SAY. A. WORD! Say something, dammit!" When Haseo kept trying, they silently stood and gazed at him, just like before. Even they didn't moving at all.

_He was really childish. We can ask Aura to make us can speak. But, looking at Haseo like this, we think it'll fun if we kept cannot spoke like this._

Yeah, secretly, they enjoyed it.


	7. Relationship with Haseo

Another idea and request from **Kaiser Aldamon**. Well, I changed the idea a little, since it suited their character better. Okay, here you go! Please read and review. ;3

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 7 – Relationship with Haseo**

:Breg Epona:

Haseo logged in, his figure appeared in front of Chaos gate. "Haseo!" a cheerful voice greeted him. It was Atoli. He smiled at her, made her blushed a little. She seemed nervous for a while before tried to talk with him. "Ha… Haseo! Did you already have a plan today?"

"No, why did you ask that?" Atoli giggled nervously. "Umm… I just like to ask you to go with me… to an area!" Haseo thought something. "Well, I don't mind to---"

"Haseo!" another girl walked toward him. She had a red hair and a kind of fan at back of her. "Hey, did you wanted to leveling? I knew a good area for that!" Haseo gazed at Alkaid, and then Atoli. "Well, nice timing, Haseo and I were planning to do that, too! And now we had three persons in the party!" she said that, even her face look a bit disappointed. Haseo sighed, and he prepared to invite them to the party.

"Are they your friends, Haseo?" Haseo turned his face into the source of that voice, a figure of harvest cleric who had similar characteristic with Atoli. Her dark gown and soft pink hair was really suited to her mature attitude. She walked closer to them, and then she gave a warm smile.

"Yeah, they are. I thought you already know about Atoli." Shino looked at them, before she greeted Alkaid with a smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shino, Haseo's friend." Alkaid gazed at her, "Alkaid. I was also his friend. Well, we had though many problems, together" said her with a bit sarcastic tone.

"My, my, Alkaid… You seemed really troubled with me. Well, I was Haseo's friend at Twilight Brigade. I knew him since he was a newbie. You know, long time ago." She still smiled with her calm face, made Alkaid felt challenged.

"Oh yeah? You didn't know what Haseo doing when he met me after I recovered being the Lost One!"

"Hmm… Well, from the first time, I was the one whom he wanted to recovered."

"What?! It was just because you being the Lost One before me!"

"But he seemed always thought about me."

"Stop your annoying smile! It makes me sick!"

"You change the topic, Alkaid." Shino kept her smile, made Alkaid felt berserk. Haseo just shook his head when watched them.

_Oh man… I don't know I must happy or feel troubled with this…_

When Haseo watched them, Atoli spoke to him from behind, "Haseo, let's go." He turned his face to Atoli. "Huh? How about…" Atoli shook her head, and then smiled. "Just leave them, okay? They seem enjoyed that _conversation_." Haseo sighed, before both of them warped from Chaos gate.

"Hey, Haseo! Did you hear what she---" Alkaid stood silently when Haseo wasn't there anymore. Shino put her hand into her mouth. "My, my… Haseo left us. I believe he went with Atoli…" she grabbed her staff, and then smiled, angelic and calm smile, "…and you know, I learned more _strong_ offensive spells these days… Both of them must know that, too…"


	8. This Round is Mine!

Sequel for **Please Speak. **I just got this idea, even it was _crispy_ enough. Those words for the area were words I used to kick some God Chim Chim. I just thought it was suited for this chapter (or not? Well, I just loved to use it)…

Please read and review, even the grammar and phrases were really bad. ;3

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 8 – This Round is Mine!**

:sigma Screaming Merciless BBQ Plate, Beast Temple:

_Round two, I guess._ Haseo gazed at three characters in front of him. He send them short mails again before. Those Azure knights seemed curious to what Haseo will do to make them, you know, speak. Haseo smiled, no, smirked at those AIs.

"I knew why you DIDN'T WANT to spoke!" shouted him, made them a bit surprised. "You had an _awful _voice, am I right? Your zombie-sound has proof it!" For them, that sounded really nonsense. But Haseo kept talking about that, since they couldn't spoke to protest.

"I knew when you first talked to another character. They yelled, or maybe screamed, and then ran away. You got trauma with that and now you were afraid of speaking. But, stupidly, you even made they more scared! Now, you were confused to…" the Adept Rogue kept talking. Now he was the one who enjoyed this _round_.

But, maybe he forgot. Even they couldn't spoke, they could move their body freely and they still had their weapons on their hands…


	9. Give Up

Sorry for the late update! I was really busy with my school, so I didn't have time to write some fanfic! So, today… I give you _two _chapters, since I can writing today and next week is final exam, so I must study and maybe cannot write for sometime. But if you have any requests, I will happy to write it later. ;3

This is last part (maybe?) for **Please Speak**. I got this inspiration when knew what happening in 'marriage scene' with one of those Azure knights.

Please read and review, even it as _crispy_ as usually… ;3

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 9 – Give Up**

Haseo opened his email, found something interesting in there. Email from Aura. Subject was 'They give up'.

_They? Was she meant those Azure knights? Well, I supposed they will give up someday. Because I tried really hard for that!_

He opened that mail and read it well. After a minute, he closed it and his face look pale. After that, he logged in to The World. He did it in hurry.

_I will never think to make them speak again… Never! What Aura said in her mail? Oh yeah, she said about their affection on me and what will they tell to me after they can speak! Gosh, it was more scared than heard what Endrance said to me! And she said if I didn't want they can speak, I must log in and tell them sorry!_


	10. Chim chims Rebelion?

Okay, another chapter! Please be patient for next chapter, because I will so _busy _next week. I'm really sorry for mistakes (especially grammar and phrases) in my story. But if you like the story, please review! ;3

Another idea and request from **Kaiser Aldamon**. Thank you very much for your nice ideas!

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 10 – Chim-chims Rebellion?**

:Area:

Two figures warped from Chaos Gate. A girl with green hair grumped. She walked toward a tree and kicked it. "Ah… no noob today!" when about ten chim-chims fell down, she kicked it ragingly. A figure of a man behind her placed his hand to his hip and sighed. "You right, Asta… but kick some chim-chims cannot be any help."

She glanced toward the man before walked into the Chaos Gate. "I know… I know! I'm back into town!" after she yelled, her figure disappeared. IYOTEN was glaring into another tree, kicked the tree and chim-chims which fell from the tree. He sighed, "Guess I must back into town, too…" And he warped from Chaos Gate.

:Unknown Area of The World:

"Chief chim-chim…" one of regular chim-chims spoke. The chief sighed, "I know, we need a _Rebellion_…" All of chim-chims yelled, it seemed something big would happen.

:Another Area:

"It's not healthy if we keep like this!" Asta sighed before IYOTEN placed his hand on her back. "I know it's hard. Asta… But…"

"Damn those noobs!" she kicked tree in front of her, and then grinned at those creatures which fell down from the tree. When she wanted to kick them, those chim-chims dodged successfully. "Huh?" when Asta and IYOTEN were still in their confused state, all of those black and purple creatures was kicking them. "Wha… what happened…!?" Asta was swinging her broad sword, tried to avoid them. "Ambush…!"

After that _incident_, CC Corp worked really hard to recover the chim-chims. Well, there were still many mysteries in The World.


	11. If the Truth

At least final exam is finished! Woo-hoo! Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate it! I love feedback, though. It really helped me to improve my fic!

Another idea and request from **Kaiser Aldamon**. You know, you never ran out of idea – I really _envy_ you! But this time, you have idea which harder than before to make! Sorry for the bad _application_ to the story, it is… really… _hard_.

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 11 – If the Truth…**

:Mac Anu:

"Say, Asta. Do you think that Haseo guy, the _ex-_Legendary PKK that we joined in his battle… have we met him before?" IYOTEN looked at his partner and Asta just glanced at him.

"Nope. I don't think so. Why do you think we have met someone like him? I remember he never PK us." Asta looked around, her eyes were searching for a newbie – you know for what.

IYOTEN just sighed. He crossed his hands on his chest, seemed think something. "Okay, maybe he never PK us… but… how about _we_ was the one who PK _him_ before?"

Asta stopped a while. She lifted her head into her partner, staring at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know, he had a reason to be a PKK. And if the reason were _US---_"

"I don't know, I never remember noobs we had already PK" said her, bored with that.

"But… if that is the truth, and he knows that…" once again, Asta stopped him from talking.

"…he seemed not remember that. Hell he will care for that."

"But if he remember and care?" said IYOTEN, seemed a little annoyed with his partner.

She sighed a while, and then gazed at IYOTEN with bored expression. "Past is a past, okay? Although, he seems like mister-nice-guy who will forgive anything, so just stop worried about that and help me search for another noobs!"

IYOTEN just sweatdropped when hear what she said. He thought he couldn't against her for that.


	12. And That is the Truth

Just to _fix_ my previous chapter, I make sequel for it, make it like the _request_. (Because at chapter 11, I forget the request and make it not too similar, so I try to fix it now). For chapter 13 – just wait for a while, I try to thinking_ nice_ application for chapter 13…

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 12 – And That is the Truth.**

Asta and IYOTEN, stood in front of Kiosk at Breg Epona. It seemed that they didn't hunting newbie and did the hunting things as normal player. Haseo, who was waiting for his friend to catch up to him, looked at them.

'_Asta and IYOTEN, huh? It seems that they not hunting novices today…'_

They walked pass him and noticed Haseo there. Haseo gave them a blank stare before he smiled at them. "Asta and IYOTEN, I guess? You wanna go for an area? Or you want to hunting no0bs as usual---"

"How did you know?" IYOTEN stopped him for talking quickly. "How did you know our habit? We never talked to you that we usually hunting for no0bs…"

Haseo shocked at his statement. He sighed before glanced at two of them.

"…when I was a newbie, I was PKed by you, once"

IYOTEN blinked a little, and then lifted his head to Asta. He gave her smile, no, a big grin.

"See, Asta, I told you! We really had PK him and he remembers that! I'm right, you know?" He danced in happiness and Haseo just sweatdropped, same for Asta.

"So mister Haseo, what will you do for us? Forgive us or punish us? You know, Asta keeps saying that she want to hunting no0bs! So I think, better you give punishment to her! And you know, she---"

Haseo and Asta just stood silently, speechless. It seemed IYOTEN is really bored hunting novices and he wanted Asta to stop it. But, was he has another reason? Well, players had their mysteries too.


	13. Hot Spring

Ok – chapter 13. I finally reach it! Yay! Thanks a lot for people who leave their review for me (I'm really happy! Did you know that??) And thanks a lot for someone who give his ideas to me when I stuck – **Kaiser Aldamon**, and this is chapter 13 that you request! Sorry for keep you waiting, I'm still a normal human being and can get what people say 'lazy' or 'stuck' things. Even my grammar is still bad – please enjoy this story!

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2. If I own them, they will be _really _crazy and full of _humorous_ things!

**Ch. 13 – Hot Spring**

:Breg Epona:

CC Corp. added new Area in The World: R2. Maybe previous players who played R1 know about this feature, but most of the players want to come to this Area, especially girls.

But Haseo never thought to try it. He just did his hunting routine like usually. Most of his girls of his friend list had 'Busy' word in their status. He sighed and looked at other players, invite one of them.

And Kuhn was the one he chose from his friend list.

"Where's other? You don't mean to hunting only with _both_ of us, right?" that what Kuhn said when he approach him. He looked at him and placed his hand on his head.

"Hmm... let me see. Maybe I invited Silabus, it seems he not busy." Kuhn smiled at him and giggled a little.

"Why don't you invite girl? That isn't fun hunting with all male in your party, you know?"

Haseo sighed and then shook his head. "Most of them are busy. Maybe go to that 'Hot Spring' Area for some bath…" he said that while invited Silabus to his party. Heard that, Kuhn seemed have an idea and smirking.

"Haseo, how about we go to that Area too? It seems fun…" Haseo lifted his head to Kuhn. "But I want to---"

"Okay, it's settled then! We go to that Area!" Kuhn said that cheerfully, he ran to Chaos Gate and set the keyword for that Area. Silabus, who just came, seemed not understand the situation.

"Where we'll go?" said him, seemed confuse.

:Hot Spring Area:

This hot spring was divided by two, Male Hot Spring and Female Hot Spring. Three of them walked to Male side and got inside the hot spring.

"…I can't really feel it. But, it's great…" Haseo said that and looked at his companions. And he noticed something – Kuhn was missing.

"Hey, Silabus, did you see Kuhn?" asked him. Silabus just shook his head and stared at him. "I think he was with us when we went to the Male side…"

When they were talking, the figure of that Steam Gunner was standing in the door. It seemed he goes to some place before, and his nose was bleeding.

"Kuhn, where have you been---" Kuhn got inside the hot spring and smiled, no, smirked at his two friends. "Just… go to get some nice _scenery_. You know Haseo, even this just a game, it really look real… especially the girls…"

Haseo blinked a while when hear that. "What?! Kuhn, you…" he just sighed and stared at him. "Oh well, it's you though."

:Another day, in another Area:

Haseo, Atoli, and Pi were hunting in some Area. Atoli kept talking about her visit to hot spring Area. "And even I couldn't really feel it, it felt really _real_. And… and…"

"…and that Kuhn get some nice _scenery_ from that hot spring" Haseo closed his mouth when he said that. Pi glanced at him and glaring, noticed something wrong with that.

"What do you mean by _nice scenery_? You didn't mean he is…"

Haseo sighed and stared at Pi. "…he… was _peeping _on you girls"

Pi seemed angry when hear that, she lifted her head to Haseo. "Tell him… No, invite him again to that hot spring. Don't tell I was the one who _command_ you to do that. He seems forget I still have a little connection with CC Corp…"

:Hot Spring Area:

Kuhn sneaked again to Female side, he tried to look inside, his face redder… and….

"WHOA!" he yelled unconsciously, and closed his mouth.

_No, it can't be… I'm SURE this is female area…_

One of the players noticed Kuhn's voice and came near him. That player – male, full of muscle and… seemed a bit… _sissy_?

"Ah…! Someone peeping us! But he is kind of handsome too…" Kuhn cannot believe what he saw. He sure – it was Female side, but why it turned to be MALE side? After that, another – more of male player, and same _type_ too, walked near him.

"No… no… don't come near me… NOOOO!!!"

:Female Side:

"Pi, you are really great! You can switch Female bath and Male bath!" Atoli said that cheerfully, Pi just smiled a little.

"Well, that's not a big problem. I just ask that to one to my friend in CC Corp…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" a male voice came from Male side, and you know whose sound it was.

Pi just sighed a little and enjoyed the hot spring. "My, my… how quiet this place is, don't you think, Atoli?"


	14. Accidentally Encounter

Okay, new chapter! For **fmachibi**, I'm sorry I didn't make fanfic from your idea! But I'm making 4 panels doujinshi for you! The url is:

img179.imageshack.us (slash) img179 (slash) 2149 (slash) 4komajh1.jpg

If you still want I make your story – just leave review or PM me. I think it more suited to turn it into doujinshi than a fanfic.

And for **Kaiser Aldamon**, this is the story for your request and idea! I get little confused when write it – and I just don't know this is what you want or no. But I tried really hard to make it! Well, I'm not really support HaseoAtoli, if you want to know… And this chapter is a _sequel_ of **Hot Spring**. Please enjoy this story – even the grammar is so bad.

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 14 – Accidentally Encounter**

Atoli got ready for hot spring. She just alone here – no one seemed use that Area. She hanged the towel on her body and looked at the hot spring.

"It seems really nice…" she said with smiling.

And the door to hot spring, behind her, opened. She lifted her head at there and her eyes blinked when know who was standing there.

"Errr… I think… this is a Male side?" said Haseo nervously. Atoli just blushed when looked at him - naked with only towel on his hips, and threw her staff on him.

"Haseo… YOU PERVERT!!" she said it and… you know what was happening.

And another day – someone found a corpse of unknown male Adept Rogue in the hot spring… but that was another story…


	15. Some Tricks to Laugh

Okay, another request and idea from **Kaiser Aldamon**! Another hard idea to make too, I'm afraid I make them OOC, but I tried my best to make it! It's not funny, though… I kind of want to cry when look for the results… Sorry for the bad grammar, but please enjoy!

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 15 – Some Tricks to Laugh**

:Serpent of Lore:

"You did this mission well. I will contact you for further information" Yata said it to all of Epitaph Users in front of him, still in his serious expression. When they wanted to leave, Kuhn whispered something to Haseo.

"Hey, Haseo. Yata always put his face in that serious expression. Is he never laughs?" he said it to Haseo, seemed Haseo didn't care it much.

"Yeah, what wrong about that?" Kuhn grinned a little, and then moved his hand into his hips.

"Say, Haseo, do you want look him laughing? I'm kind of curious about that, you know?" Haseo just shook his head, looked at Kuhn in bored expression.

"So what your point tell it to me? You didn't think to---"

"Yeah, Haseo, I know you will help me! Listen to my idea! How about…" Kuhn kept talking to him, before Endrance came near them.

"You seems talking something fun. What did you talking about, Haseo?" Endrance said it with his airy voice and gave Haseo a little smile. Haseo just sighed and looked at Kuhn.

"His stupid idea about making Yata to laugh"

Endrance chuckled a little and moved closer to them. "Oh, I want to look how this will be happening…"

----------

"Okay, idea finished! Do you like it, Haseo?"

"Not at all" said Haseo quickly to Kuhn. Kuhn laughed and walked into Yata's place. Haseo walked behind him with bored expression and Endrance just came with little smile – there was something that he planned, not known by Haseo or Kuhn.

"What do you want here?" said Yata when looked at three Epitaph Users in front of him, Kuhn only gave it a little smile.

"Yata, now looked our greatest comedy in The World..! Kuhn and friends show!" Haseo just sighed and walked beside Kuhn.

"Say Haseo, why Grunties looks like its owner?" Kuhn said it with cheerful tone. Haseo answered it, still bored.

"Because… to make them not… err… missing?"

"Booo-! Wrong! Because your face look like Grunties! Hahaha..!" Kuhn gave him a big laugh. Haseo just shook his head.

'_Oh, man… Why I ever agree to do these stupid things?'_

"Next! Why we must kick chim chims?"

"Because… to get chim spheres?"

"Boo--- wrong! Because to make them not kick you! Hahaha..!"

More questions came out from Kuhn's mouth and Haseo thought this is really stupid. Endrance just looked at them from far. Yata sighed and glared at them.

"Are you finished? You wasted my time…"

Kuhn lifted his head to Yata, and shook his head. "Please, wait a minute! Okay, listen to my next question…"

"Did you know?" Endrance walked closer to Kuhn and stared at Yata. "I think this gentleman, you known as Kuhn, will stop chase the girls…"

Kuhn blinked a little while Endrance continued his statement. "Why? Because he is caught by the beautifulness of you, like Haseo's beautifulness catch me… And this is the _proof_, his hard works to make you laugh…"

No more sound. Silent. No one moved from their position.

"That is ridiculous, he will never stop chases the girls, it's his habit…"

Kuhn and Haseo didn't believe it – they sure they heard a sound – a _chuckled_ from Yata, even it was really low and really fast.


	16. Chased

This chapter is a request and idea from **fmachibi**. Now I have two persons request fic and give their idea to me! I'm so happy! Well, sorry for the bad grammar – I'm trying really hard to fix it.

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 16 – Chased**

Alkaid just walked on the street of Lumina Cloth, alone in her own thought.

'_Haseo is still busy… Sigh… I wish I can spend more time with him…'_

After a while, she heard steps near her. And she found three figures of ex-emperor. They were Endrance, Sirius, and Taihaku. Felt just wanted to be alone, she walked to another direction. They noticed her, didn't know why – she ran, and they chased her.

"Hey… Alkaid, wait! You're important person to me..! Why you ran away?" Sirius said it and Taihaku didn't want _lose_ to him.

"You're one and only girl ex-emperor! So, don't run away!"

Different from them, Endrance have his own purpose.

"Alkaid…! I just want to talk with you a little about your relationship between you and _my_ Haseo!"

Alkaid ran in her top speed and yelled at them.

"Leave me alone…! I just want to spend my time alone, so don't chase me!"


	17. Get What He Want?

This chapter is idea and request from **fmachibi**, thanks a lot for your idea! Still, my grammar is bad. But, please enjoy this story! Taking request is a hard responsible… but I really enjoy writing stories for my reader!

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 17 – Get What He Want?**

Dol Dona was a nice place and the scenery was really nice. The wood house and a bit grasses ground was surrounding the town. The warm sunshine couldn't be forgotten, even this just a game. This place was really nice – really nature.

But in this nice place, Kuhn seemed bored. He wasn't in mood to hunting, nor to chatting with friends. He just wanted to have fun with some girl players, but he didn't find some. All of them mostly _busy_ or _offline_, he sighed as he watched other players walked – not an important thing.

And his eyes caught someone. A girl player stood alone near a guild shop. Her _pink_ clothes and green hair caught Kuhn's heart. The Steam Gunner walked toward her, before he greeted her with his gentle smile.

"Just alone here, miss?" The girl lifted her head, her eyes stared at Kuhn.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for a friend." She said it without bothering herself to smile. Kuhn chuckled lightly.

"Mind if I ask you to talking with me? You know, I'm kind of bored here alone, so…"

"I don't mind. I'm kinda bored too" said her quickly, but her expression didn't change.

Kuhn smiled. Now he got what he wanted.

"Your name, miss?"

"Asta. And yours?"

"Kuhn. You can call me as you like. Give me nickname would be nice"

Asta just stared weirdly at Kuhn. She sighed a little, before she placed a really _fake_ smile.

"Oh, Kuhn. I… I see…"

"So, Asta. Is your friend is a nice person? Male or female?"

"Male, I always hunting with him"

'_Male, huh? What a shame…'_

Kuhn thought a little for next topic, he smiled gently (again) at Asta. Then he was grinning.

"You're nice person"

"Thanks for the compliment" Asta looked around her, seemed search something.

'_She maybe searches for her friend… I must get her attention'_ Kuhn grabbed Asta's hand, before Asta lifted her head on him and blinked.

"Not only was your personality, your looks really nice too" He said it, stared at her, tried to make _the world_ only for them.

"What? Wait a min---"

"Even if you say your real world appearance is bad, I don't care. You're already catching my heart, Asta…" He cut her sentence, gave her a very warm, charming smile.

"But… but…"

"Forget about your friend for a while. I want you look at me with your sparkling, beautiful eyes. I also want to look you beautiful figure, with nice emerald hair, stylish clothes…" He didn't let Asta to say a word. What he wanted now was getting her attention, and of course, her heart.

But Asta just stood silently with uncomfortable look in her eyes. Kuhn just sighed when realized that, and nodded a little.

"Don't be speechless, Asta. I know what you thinking now, and I wanted to…" once again, he gave her his gentle, warm, and charming smile, "…ask you to go with me, to an area or a town. Maybe you can say… a date."

Asta shocked when her that, her jaw dropped. After that, she sighed.

"Maybe better I'm not saying it… but, I'm actually…" she took a breath a while, and stared at Kuhn.

"…a guy, very straight guy, in the real world."

Kuhn hoped he just heard it wrong.

"What, Asta? I didn't hear you well…"

"I said I. AM. A. GUY." She sighed, and then looked at Kuhn. "That's not that unusual to find someone who has a different gender for their character in The World, right?"

Kuhn saw nice scenery.

It was butterflies everywhere, grasses and flowers surrounding the area, sparkling lake, and a big blue mountain placed in there too.

And his mind went to sky, nice blue sky with a warm sunshine. Went through the outer space, stars, comets, planets, rockets…

"Asta, sorry for took you so long! I have little problem to logging in." IYOTEN came with a _sorry_ face and walked toward her. Asta just shook her head.

"Better have a good excuse. I'm trapped into a bad situation when waiting for you." His face looked questionable, seemed curious by what Asta meant. He lifted his head a while and caught a figure of an _empty_ Steam Gunner beside her.

"Hey, Asta, Is your _bad situation_ relates to this man?"


	18. Say It

Use of alcohol is rated T. But I'm too lazy to change things and I don't want to change the whole rating of this fiction because of one chapter! **Kaiser Aldamon **is the one who gave me this idea and requested to me to make it. What you can get in this chapter: bad grammar, bad application to the story, and _crispy_ story. Sorry, I tried my best to make it. Please, enjoy.

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 18 – Say It**

:Area:

"Haseo… say it!"

Haseo looked at Harvest Cleric in front of him. She just came and said something that Haseo didn't understand.

"Say… what?"

"Say that you love me!" she yelled at him, made Haseo shocked.

"WHAT?!" he stood up, facing the party's healer with confuse, panic face. "What are you talking about?!"

"I never hear that from you! Now say it! SAY IT HASEOOO…!" Haseo looked at Atoli's face. Red. But not red from embarrassed, that was…

"Atoli… don't say you're…"

"Don't say anything else! Just say you love me --- in front of others!" Atoli glared at him, aimed her staff into his face.

"You drunk?" Haseo said with nervous smile.

"You ask what I drink?" said Atoli, mishearing. "I drink soda things, but it's not soda… It felt different…"

'_Right, she is'_

"Haseooo… stop talking about something not important! Say you love me!"

"I… I can't Atoli…"

"You don't love me?"

"Not like that… just…"

"So say it!"

"I can't!" His face blushed, stared at her nervously. "I can't say something _embarrassing _in front of others!"

Atoli shocked. She stood silently and shook her head.

"Falling in love on me… is embarrassing thing?" she started crying. Made Haseo panicked.

"Not that I mean… Geezzz..!! Atoli…!" Atoli glanced at him, glared, and moved her staff – hit it into Haseo's head, times. And cast some offense spells.

"HASEO, I HATE YOUUUUU…!" she ran into Warp Gate, leaving Haseo's dead corpse there.


	19. Thing

Sorry for wait too long, **fmachibi**! I must write another request too, but… TA-DA! This is you request and idea! Please be more patient too look another chapter! I'm keep working here!! xD And thank you… thank you sooo much for your idea! And sorry for bad grammar!

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 19 – Thing**

:(At)Home, Canard Guild:

"You're annoying Haseo, oink!" Death Grunty said that to Haseo, and Haseo seemed can't be more patient again.

He kicked Death Grunty and yelled at him. "Shut up, _thing!_"

That _creature_ seemed mad at Haseo and glared at him. "What do you think you are doing, oink!" He ran to Haseo, at his top speed, and hit Haseo, not once, but times.

"Now you know who is the boss, _thing_!" said Death Grunty to, _once again_, Haseo's dead corpse.

You know, Haseo was really in bad luck these days… he was PKed in a few times, in _not ordinary_ way.


	20. Meet Again

Request from **fmachibi**! Thx for your idea!! xD Not much I can say – just bad grammar here and not in good mood for writing… so I'm sorry if the story sucks ToT

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 20 – Meet Again**

Negimaru was hunting for himself. He walked in low-level Area and tried to make him stronger. And he met _someone_ that he seemed know.

_That shadow warlock!_

Sakubo. He sure that is the name.

"You… I will take my revenge!" Negimaru jumped in front of Sakubo.

"Umm… Do I know you?"

Okay. It seemed it was Bo.

"Of course you know me! And I was stronger than you now!" Negimaru attacked him. Bo couldn't do anything, so Negimaru seemed really enjoy that.

_Now you know who was stronger!_

But suddenly, Negimaru felt that someone attached him. And it was Sakubo – no, Saku.

"Take this! You cruel!"

Negimaru didn't know why he ended like that. But what he knowed that after that, he was PKed.


	21. Rare Equipment

New chapter ;3 and I have a beta for this chapter and so on. Thanks to **Blau** for your kindness and accepted my request to be my beta. I'm so happy. And, oh yeah, this chapter is idea and request from **fmachibi**. Well, enjoy ;3

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 21 – Rare Equipment**

Tatarga – Net Slum.

It was one of those days that Haseo felt like partying with people he usually didn't. Such as the Azure Knights, for example. Opening his menu, he selected Azure Kite and sent an invitation. Almost immediately, the NPC appeared. Noticing that Azure Kite seemed to have a new (rare) weapon, Haseo wasted no time and asked about it.

"Hey, Kite. Did you make your equipment yourself?"

No answer. Not that that wasn't surprising; Kite never spoke. After a moment, Haseo sent an invite to Azure Balmung, who, like Azure Kite, appeared right away. He looked at Balmung's equipment; also rare item.

"Hey, do you guys think you could make me one of those weapons? You know, since we're such good friends…"

"I didn't know you liked to cheat, Haseo." Haseo jumped when heard a voice came from behind him. It was Zelkova, smiling innocently.

"Why you are here, Zelkova?" Haseo asked quickly. Zelkova placed his finger on his own chin and smiled.

"Just taking a walk. Hey, instead of asking them to make you a weapon, why not me? Unlike them, I respond back when you talk to me," Haseo looked at those two Azure Knights. Right, he was silly one.

"No, thanks… I just wonder if I can make them _talk_..." Haseo mused out loud. It seemed as though Haseo's quest wasn't finished.


	22. Monster or Food?

New chapter… xD This is an idea and request from **fmachibi** and has been beta-read and edited by **Blau**. Hey, since school will be started at Jan 8th and I will have study tour at Jan 2nd – 6th, I don't think I will write requests for a while… but you can still request at me and if I have time, I will write it! xD

And, oh… I will post special fic for New Year too… with drawing I draw it myself for present! xD;;

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 22 – Monster or Food?**

There was nothing better than being in a sunny field with a couple of girls. For Kuhn, anyway. It was in these fields, with girls as party members, that he could flirt and show his strength at the same time.

It was in this field that they found something unusual.

"Is that a melon?" asked one of the girls. Kuhn walked toward that unknown _thing_. He looked at it before lifting his head to look at the girls.

"Looks like it. Do you two lovely ladies want it?" The girls seemed happy with Kuhn's offer and nodded, squealing. Kuhn picked it up and cried aloud when he felt something… bite him.

"Ouch…! Wait a minute… this is…" The unknown creature jumped and bit Kuhn's head before he could finish his sentence. As Kuhn struggled with the monster, the two girls cried and ran away.

And as his health slowly depleted, so did his pride.


	23. New Year Present

Okay, I'm sorry because I'm kinda busy here… so… uh… This fanfic is a New Year present, but because I'm busy, I'm late to post it.

And… I'm sorry, no drawings.

Oh yeah, this chapter is beta-read and edited by **Blau**. After this chapter, I will be really busy so I don't know when I can post next chapter. Sorry, I will pend all your request…

I don't own .hack//G.U., it's belong to BandaiNamco and CyberConnect2.

**Ch. 23 – New Year Present**

Despite it being night time both in the real world and The World, there were still a lot of players in the Root Towns. In Mac Anu especially there seemed to be a surplus of players; every section of the town was hosting some form of entertainment.

Standing on the bridge alone, Haseo gazed up at the stars and sighed.

_'Night really is beautiful on here, even if it is all fake... But, maybe because it's fake, that's why it's beautiful…_ _Because reality__** isn't**__ this beautiful…'_

The Adept Rogue didn't move from the bridge. He spent his night staring at what he called a _fake_ sky. He spaced out, lost in his own thoughts, not realizing when someone walked toward him.

"Haseo, are you alone here?"

He jumped a little before lifting his head to look at who was beside him. It wasn't only one person, though. He looked at his guild members beside him.

"Oh, you guys…" His crimson eyes glanced at Silabus, Gaspard, and Atoli - the one who greeted him before. "Yeah, I'm alone."

Three of them stared at each other, before Silabus smiled at him. "Mind if we joined:)"

Haseo shook his head, "No. Maybe it'd be better if I'm not alone here." He placed his hand at he bridge, gazed again at the sky. The three mimicked his movements.

"Don't you think the sky is beautiful, Haseo?" Atoli said to him, smiling cheerfully as usual. Haseo just nodded, not really caring about what she was saying.

"Don't be all gloomy, Haseo! We're with you now!" said Gaspard, trying to cheer up the Adept Rogue.

Silabus nodded in agreement. "He's right, Haseo! Cheer up!"

Haseo just replied with weak smile. "Thanks," he said quietly before he glanced again at night sky.

It wasn't too dark on the bridge, what with the street lamps casting a warm glow on the area. Some players were walking in the street, crossing the bridge with their emotions shown clearly on their face. But Haseo didn't move, along with his guild members. They just stood in silence, feeling the aura surrounding them.

"You're different now, Haseo," Silabus said, smiling at him. Haseo lifted his head to look at the Blade Brandier questioningly.

"Uh-huh! You're really nice now, Haseo!" chirped Atoli. Glancing at the sky, she turned back to Haseo and added, "Before, you were really mean to others!"

Haseo flushed a little, though he remembered how he had acted to others before. "Hey, Was I that bad?"

They nodded together, before laughing. Haseo just placed his hand on his head, and chuckling embarrassingly. He looked at his reflection on water under the bridge. His white clothes with so many unknown accessories reflected on that water.

Suddenly, fireworks decorated the sky. It was a special effect done by CC Corp., just for this night. With his red eyes focused on the glowing and colorful fireworks, he didn't notice another of his friends come near them. There were so many people on the bridge now though, that Haseo probably wouldn't have noticed even if he had been looking around.

He was different now – his attitude, his power, his strengths, his appearance. And he couldn't forget that it was because of his friends. They had gone through so many things together. He was different now; he wasn't a loner anymore.

He had them.

_'Maybe this world only a fake, but…the emotions inside it are real.'_


End file.
